Carta
by jpas9304
Summary: Sucumbida por la soledad, envuelta con la ropa de su amado, a punto de cometer el terrible error más grande de su vida, camina con pasos silencios y firmes directo al vació


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso por medio de inspiración.

.

.

.

Sucumbida por la soledad, envuelta con la ropa de su amado, a punto de cometer el terrible error más grande de su vida, camina con pasos silencios y firmes directo al vació;

-Solo espera un momento más- Mientras camina un fuerte viento sopla y arrastra la chaqueta de su amado, ella apresura a recogerla mientras absorbe nuevamente el desgatado olor que tiene, al momento que la recoge un trozo de papel cae de este, lo desdobla y llora al reconocer la letra de su amado.

_No se cómo comenzar esto, sabes que nunca fui bueno para escribir cartas de amor, de hecho nunca te escribí una y déjame decirte que lo lamento mucho, pero bueno, en esta hare lo que pueda._

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque algo malo sucedió conmigo durante el viaje no sé cómo explicarlo, llámalo intuición o como quieras, pero algo me dice que ya no te veré más después de este día, si no es así que bueno, estaré feliz de que solo haya sido una mala broma de mi cabeza, pero si es verdad, quiero que me perdones por no poder cumplirte aquella promesa de cuidarme y regresar contigo a salvo._

Lucy hizo una pausa, sintió que el corazón le dolía por aquellas palabras escritas, las lágrimas que se habían detenido hace un momento volvieron a salir de sus ojos con más intensidad, ¿Perdonarlo? Él se sentía culpable por… ¿dejarla?… algo le decía que dejara de leer, pero su corazón quería saber qué es lo que su amado había estado sintiendo horas antes de su muerte y prosiguió con la lectura.

_Porque ha llegado la hora de que camines ya sin mí, hay tanto por lo que vivir, no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír, pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte, Perdóname por dejarte sola, no hubiera querido que esto pasara, pero así es el destino, creo que me está llegando la hora, acepto que me hubiera encantado estar junto a ti toda la vida, pero no hubo tiempo y créeme que no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que viví contigo fue maravilloso, de hecho pienso que fui más feliz de lo que me merecía._

_La verdad no sé cuándo tendrás la oportunidad de leer esto pues no tengo el valor para entregártelo en propia mano, por eso lo dejo en esta chaqueta que estoy seguro guardaras con amor porque sabes que es mi favorita, ahora te pido un gran favor, sé que te dolerá lo que pasara pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que te pido que seas feliz a pesar de que ya no este contigo, y también quiero que te des la oportunidad de volver a amar, sé que suena raro viniendo de mí ya que soy un celoso sin remedio pero ten por seguro que si estuviera junto a ti, jamás dejaría que alguien más te estuviera rondando, pero como ya no será el caso, quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, que elijas a un buen hombre que te amé, te juro que estaré más que feliz de que rehagas tu vida con quien tu elijas. Sé que sabrás elegir a alguien que valga la pena y que te cuide y te amé como yo siempre te amé, ¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un verdadero idiota, nunca te pude decir que eras lo más importante en mi vida, que agradecía cada día a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y por qué tú me aceptaras pudiendo estar con el mejor hombre del mundo y no con un hombre tan poco romántico como yo, me duele el pensar que ya no poder verte, tocarte y mucho menos hacerte el amor_

_No quiero que te culpes por esto, tú me lo advertiste, algo dentro de los dos nos decía que esto estaba por suceder, pero por miedo no dije nada y mucho menos lo impediré, creo que de verdad ya siento la muerte cerca y si es así no huiré de mi destino por que en cualquier momento me alcanzara y prefiero que sea haciendo lo que me gusta, no quiero que sufras por eso porque el hecho de que tú me amaras fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y estoy más que en deuda con la vida por haber sido tu esposo._

_Si es que muero en ese viaje, no quiero que llores por mí, sé que estaré en un buen lugar, nunca hice daño a nadie como para merecer el infierno, solo piensa que esta separación es temporal, pues allá arriba estaré esperándote feliz con los brazos abiertos cuando llegue tu hora, claro después de muchísimos años después de mi muerte, cuando ya hayas rehecho tu vida y hayas sido muy, pero muy feliz ¿está bien?_

_Me gustaría poder extender esta carta lo más que se pudiera, pero ya casi amanece y no quiero que te des cuenta de que estuve despierto por este presentimiento, así que… me queda despedirme y desearte toda la felicidad que te mereces, te repito, no quiero lágrimas, quiero verte sonreír, quiero que siempre tengas en tu rostro esa linda sonrisa de la cual yo me enamore, te aseguro que siempre estaré contigo y cuando tu duermas ahí estaré, velando tu sueño, espantando cualquier pesadilla que te aseche a ti, te cuidare desde donde este y las protegeré de todo los peligros._

_Nunca olvide mi gran amor, te amé, que te amo y te amare siempre, a pesar de la muerte… por favor se feliz y no me olvides porque yo nunca te olvidare._

Lucy dobla la carta mientras lágrimas brotan amargamente, Tonto, tonto, tonto Natsu! No me pidas que rehaga mi vida, una vida sin ti no tiene sentido, ¿no lo entiendes? Lucy golpeaba fuertemente su puño contra el duro suelo, y lágrimas bañaban el pequeño pedazo de tierra.

Te amo, Lucy –se escuchó un susurro que trajo el viento-


End file.
